


The Chosen: On Display

by coveredbyroses



Series: 2019 SPN Kink Bingo [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Smut, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Today is a special day for Rebekah.
Relationships: Michael!Dean/Rebekah (OFC)
Series: 2019 SPN Kink Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257542
Kudos: 7





	The Chosen: On Display

**Author's Note:**

> Part of The Chosen Series with Impala-Dreamer

Rebekah peered down at the sidewalk below, watched the stream of city dwellers ambling across the strip of pavement.

She wasn’t far up; Michael had uncharacteristically chosen a room on only the second floor. She had been perplexed at first - knowing his usual preference for sky-high suites - but she trusted him with her all, and had thought nothing further of it.

Her thumb absently grazed across the symbol branded into her forearm, the pad brushing over the raised flesh of it. A surge of pride swelled inside her, her mind slipping back to the house by the lake. She remembered the searing pain of it, the way it had cut through her thundering orgasm - but mostly she remembered it as the moment she had truly, _permanently_ become his.

The rustling of wings pulled her head to the side, and she smiled as Michael gracefully slid up behind her. His warm hands fell to her shoulders, and Rebekah sighed as she melted into his touch.

“Today is a special day for you,” the Archangel murmured, his fingertips pulsing against her. Rebekah’s brows furrowed in thought. He chuckled at her silence. “Your birthday?”

“Oh,” she breathed. The truth was, she didn’t think about those things anymore; pointless holidays. They didn’t serve any true purpose. “I don’t care about that. It doesn’t matter.”

“It does,” Michael countered, his hand gliding to her jaw to tilt her head towards his. “This is your first birthday reborn. Your first birthday as my Chosen.”

Rebekah couldn’t stop the flutter of her heart at that, couldn’t stop the subsequent grin stretching her full lips. “It is,” she agreed, her eyes floating up to the cool green of his own.

“I have a gift for you.”

She turned in his arms, flattened her palms against the expensive suit covering his chest. “You didn’t have to do that, Sir. You’re the only gift I need.”

Michael’s smile was soft as he reached down to tuck a chunk of hair behind her ear. “This isn’t just any present, my love. There is a… purpose behind it.”

Her brows dipped in confusion. “What purpose?”

His hands were gently as he turned her back around, using his weight to walk her closer to the open window. “Look at them,” Michael commanded. Rebekah obeyed, eyes falling back to the bustling mass. Though the city was cloaked with night, it was still very much young and alive.

“I see them,” she murmured, “but I don’t…I don’t understand.”

“You promised yourself to me. Did you truly mean it?”

“Of course, Sir,” Rebekah assured, twisting at the neck to find his eyes once again. “We’re bound now. Nothing can change that.”

“Good,” Michael rumbled, eyes flitting over her face. “Then I have one more test for you.”

“Test?”

“Prove your devotion to me. Let your kind see.” His hand waved at the swarm below.

“I’m sorry, Sir…I just don’t understand what you want me to do.”

Michael’s hands fell to her breasts, gently squeezing her through her t-shirt and bra.

“Oh,” she gasped, her smaller hands molding over his as he continued to knead her.

“You understand now?” Michael whispered, breath hot against her ear.

“Y-yes, Sir…”

“Let them see.”

Her dampening cunt began to pulse between her legs at her Saviors words; at his touch. She arched against him, blood heating as her breath quickened.

Michael backed away then, and Rebekah whimpered. “Strip,” he ordered, voice hard and demanding. “Bare yourself to me.”

Her hands shook as she heeded his command, and moments later stood shivering between the Archangel’s gaze and the broad, unblemished window.

Rebekah didn’t hear him, only felt the heat of him against her back as he joined her once again. She let out a shaky sigh when his arms looped around her middle, finger-splayed hands smoothing up her stomach to close over her breasts. His palms were still callused from years of his vessel’s hunting, and they scraped deliciously over her sensitive flesh.

His touch grew rough as the seconds ticked by, fingertips nearly bruising as he groped her. Rebekah cried out with every squeeze, throwing her arms back and around his neck, hot slick creeping down her thighs as her hunger for him strengthened.

Her eyes had fallen closed in her ecstasy, but rich depth of her Angel’s voice quickly snapped them open.

“We have an audience,” he purred, and Rebekah could hear his smirk.

She gasped as her eyes zeroed in on three men grinning and pointing at the performance, and a wave of excitement crashed into the desire thrumming through her. Rebekah managed a blissful smile at the men, tossed them a wink as Michael’s touch stoked the building heat.

“Please, Michael,” she breathed, her stage smile dropping to a frustrated frown. “Please fuck me.”

His hands left her chest to fit around her hips, and Michael used his weight to coax her further forward. “Hands on the glass,” he whispered, blunt teeth snagging on the shell of her ear. A hand plastered against her back, urging her to bend forward. The window was hard and cool against her palms, almost harsh against the lava pumping through her veins.

The slow drag of a zipper behind her caused her breath to catch, and she made a dying sound in her throat. The warm nudge of his cock against her had her spreading her feet wide, and she moaned at the familiar stretch of him as he pushed inside.

“Michael - oh god, Michael…” Rebekah groaned, voice tight. He fell into a rapid rhythm, hands framing her hips as he pumped in deep. Her breath fogged the glass, but just behind the hazy cloud, a crowd was quickly forming. Men and women alike gaped up at the window, soaking in the way she rocked back and forth, the way her jaw hung slack, and her eyes rolled as her Savior pistoned into her.

“Look at them, Rebekah,” Michael rasped, fingertips denting into the flesh of her waist as he fucked in and out. Her cunt squeezed around him at his words - as she heeded his words. It took effort, but Rebekah managed to settle her gaze on the drove of civilians as they watched the show. Her head fell back, raven locks fanning over her back as Michael strengthened his thrusts, the sounds of his hips smacking against her ass resounding through the room.

As the pleasure swelled, so did Rebekah’s voice. Clipped screams punched from her throat with every brutal snap of the Archangel’s hips, and she had no doubt her audience could hear her. The gathering of spectators continued to build as Michael continued to fuck her, and the excitement of it all thickened the molten lust swirling in her belly.

A hand left her hip to tangle in her hair, jerking her head back and stretching her neck long as he used the leverage to _wildly_ pound into her. She brought her own hand down to palm at her tits as the burning pressure tightened and tightened.

Michael shifted his hips then, and the change of angle sent Rebekah tumbling over the cliff. The Angel spilled into her just as the static cleared from behind her eyes. As her vision focused, she panted down at the crowd, a smile tugging at her lips as the citizens erupted into applause. She made sure to direct a wink down at a particularly wild-eyed woman before Michael slid out and helped her straighten.

Tucked away and suit righted, Michael smirked down at the assemblage below him as Rebekah slipped into the bathroom. A glimmer of icy blue frosted over the emerald of his borrowed eyes as a surge of power and pride washed over him. So mindless, humans. So easily amused….

So easily distracted.

The Archangel’s cool smile dimmed as the curtains fell closed. He stood in the quiet a moment longer; only the the low hum of the air conditioner and the steady spray of the shower meeting his ears.

Michael’s shoulders rose, broad chest expanding as he took in a deep, calming breath. Rebekah had truly redeemed herself back at the house by the lake by accepting his brand, by locking him inside.

Things were finally back on track; the next step ready to begin. Work could wait until tomorrow however, because today was a special day; a day of rebirth, of celebration for his love.

His Chosen.


End file.
